The Lake House
by Candylyna
Summary: Candy moves out of a house by the lake and leaves a letter for the next tenant via a mailbox that travels through time... based on the movie with the same title
1. Chapter 1

_**The Lake House**_

 _ **Chapter 1  
"Moving out and moving in"**_

The house was made of glass, the walls were in glass, you could see through, it was probably a good thing that there was no neighbours near by. The house of glass was built by the lake, on the lake…

A young woman had packed her bags and she had to move into her new apartment, which was far downtown, not too far from the hospital were she was supposed to start her new job. She had a nice yellow dog named Huey, who was in fact a she-dog, as a sole companion in that house. She took the dog out:

\- Are you coming or not? She asked.

The dog followed her to her car which was full of her things and went in the back seat. She closed the door. She took a letter she wrote for the next tenant and put in the mailbox outside in front of the house. Then she got inside the car and she left. A new life was starting for her with a new job downtown…

Her new apartment was big enough and they accepted animals, which was perfect for her. She went to her job at St. Joan's Hospital. She was at the reception…

\- Excuse-me , she asked the nurse.

\- Fill up the form, said the nurse without even looking up to look at her, and I'll be right with you.

\- No, my name is Candice White, I'm the new doctor… I start this morning.

Another young woman approached them.

\- Hello, I'm Flanny Hamilton, come with me…

Flanny had black hair tied up in a low pony tail and she wore glasses… They started talking. Flanny saw a patient on a bed, it was an old man…

\- I thought I asked for an MRI for this patient, she told the nurse

\- I'm swamped, said the nurse, it would have to wait for 4 hours…

\- He could be dead in 4 hours, said Flanny, I want that MRI, now!

\- Sorry doctor, said the nurse walking away

Flanny had a sight and she looked at Candy…

\- Your first patient, take him to his MRI, take the elevator, it's on the third floor…

\- All right, said Candy who didn't even change her clothes…

\- Thank you, said Flanny, I have to go…

Candy approached the patient.

\- Hello, I'm doctor White, let's go do an MRI.

\- An MRI? Said the patient, am I going to get out of there alive?

\- But of course, said Candy smiling.

\- But the other doctor…

\- She was joking, said Candy

\- That's very poor taste…

Candy smiled and didn't reply. She pushed the rolling bed towards the elevator…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

A young man was looking at the house on the lake he had just bought. He was tall and handsome and he had long brown hair. He was moving into a glass house, by the lake. It was in the middle of nowhere, but he needed some quiet time. He was a young construction worker. He didn't have a love life for the moment, he was waiting to see where life was taking him.

He went on the work site where he worked during the day. A young woman came to see him. She was blond and slim.

\- Terry! Terry! She said

\- Hi Susanna…

\- But where were you?

\- I bought a house…

\- Where? Looks like I'm the one to know

\- By the lake… I mentioned it…

\- There's no house by the lake…

\- There is…

\- Aside from that thing on stilts… don't tell me you bought that!?

\- Yes, I did!

\- But it's made of glass! You won't have any privacy… Are you crazy or what? Why did you buy that house?

\- I have work to do, Susanna. Thank you for the quiche! Said Terry walking away.

Susanna wanted to be his girlfriend, but he was not interested… She continued, persevering, following him like a little dog. She looked at him go smiling… He came back and found her waiting for him. They ate the quiche made of spinach together.

When Terry went back home that night, he looked inside the mall box and he took the mail. After dinner, he started looking at the mail; there were some newspaper, flyers and he letter addressed to the new tenant. He opened and started reading it:

 _ **"Dear New Tenant,**_

 _ **Welcome to your new house!**_

 _ **As the previous tenant, let me tell you that I hope you're going to like living here as much as me. I did the address change at the post office for my mail, but you know how sometimes those doesn't work. So if by any chance you get my mail, can you please forward it to my new address? I would really appreciate it. I put my new address bellow. Thanks in advance.  
P.S. "**_

\- I'm sorry for the dog trace in front of the door. They were there when I moved in. Same thin for the box in the attic, read Terry out loud.

He stood up to look in front of the door of the house, there was no dog paw traces.

\- Dog paw traces? What is she talking about?

He turned to the house and went upstairs in the attic and he saw that there was no box either. What did she mean?

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was getting used to her new job. She went back home to find an empty house, and her dog who kept her company.

\- Are you ok, my pretty one? Did you have a nice day? She asked the dog.

She opened her fridge, it was empty.

\- I didn't do the grocery shopping, darn! I have to order in…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry, the next day, went to get some paint, to paint the ramp that lead to the house, since it was a little rusty. There was brown paint in a bowl and he was painting. The bowl was flat on a tissue he had put to avoid the brown paint making a mess. A dog was baking… he didn't turn around, the dog came forward and stepped in the paint, inside the brown paint, and continued his way to the house, making a mess and dog paw traces… It was a yellow dog.

\- Eh the dog, come back her! You're making a mess…

Terry looked at what happened stunned. Traces of paws? That's what was written in the letter he read yesterday night… How did she know there was going to be traces of dog paws? He got inside the house to go see the attic and there was no box… he wasn't expecting for the box to appear… well the dog paw traces had just appeared, didn't they? He took the letter which he had left in the attic the night before and read it again…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was Valentine's Day and Candy was having lunch with her mother. They were sitting by the street at Daley Plaza. Mother and daughter looked a lot alike.  
\- It's Valentine's Day and it's 15 degrees! Said Candy, we're not in Chicago! Last year we had a snow storm!

\- They say it's global warming! Iceberg are going to start to melt and water is going to cover the earth. Thank God we won't be alive to see it.

\- Stop being cynical, mom, said Candy looking inside her mother's opened purse.

She saw the book, "Crime and punishment"…

\- What's this? She asked, Dostoyevsky?

\- It's your father's, she said, about a man who kills a woman with an axe and seem to be asking if he has the right to regret it…

Candy smiled.

\- I like your analysis…

\- This sandwich is good, she said

\- Really? It's your favourite sandwich mom…

\- You're sweetheart honey… how's work?

Candy was about to reply when a honk of a truck was heard and a collision noise. An accident had just happened. A bus, a car and a pedestrian. Candy stood up to run on the site of the accident quickly. She had her cellphone and she called an ambulance.

\- We need an ambulance immediately. There was an accident a man was hit by a bus…

She by the man lying on the ground facing the ground, he was not moving… She put her phone on the floor to examine him…

The police was asking people to back off and stay far…

\- I'm a doctor, said Candy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Lake house**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_  
 _ **"Is it possible?"**_

Terry was on his work place, talking to an employee.

\- I would like the foundation to be done by the 17th, he said

\- Listen, I know you're new here, but I won't be able to do it before next week…

\- If you could, Mulhens, you have lots of people here doing nothing, make them work! Like Sanchez and Rodriguez! Take them off the roof…

\- All right, said the employee resigned.

He whistled to assemble the workers and start working.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was in a office at the hospital, depressed. Flanny arrived to see her.

\- Candy? She said softly, I heard what happened at the Daley Plaza. The EMTs said you fought for the man.

\- As a matter of fact…, she sais sadly, I put my whole heart into it.

\- Candy, I'm going to tell you what I tell all new young doctors and I hope you're going to listen to me. When You'll have your day off, get away from this place and go the furthest possible. Go to a place where you feel like yourself.

Candy had listened that great advice and she had taken her car and her dog and she had gone by the lake, to see her old house… She had always loved that place. She looked at the house from afar without getting closer. She went by the mailbox and she opened it and she found a letter addressed to her. She opened it an started reading it:

 _ **"**_ _ **Dear Miss White,**_

 _ **I got your little not. And I'm afraid there's some sort of a misunderstanding. For all I know, the lake house has been empty for years. Maybe your note was for the little house of the Sanders a little down the by the lake…"**_

\- Since no one has lived in this house for years. But I'm curious about he dog trace paw, read Candy out loud.

She went back to her car, with her dog, to finish reading the note. He had put his name and address on the bottom of the letter. She didn't really understand what he meant and what's with the date? She took some paper in her purse and a pen…  
 _ **  
"Dear M. Grandchester,**_

 _ **I know the Sander's house pretty well and I can guaranty you that I have never lived there. I'm old fashioned and I don't think that a little house should be more than 500 square metres. So I'm going to start over again. I have lived in the lake house and I moved. Now I live at 1620 North Racine in Chicago. And I would like you to send me my mail if you get any. By the way, we're in 2006 and it's been that year whole year long. You can ask anybody…"**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry received the note and read it, stunned.

\- 2006? What does she mean by 2006?

Was that woman was making fun of him? He decided to answer the note and take it himself to Chicago and put the letter in her mailbox. He hadn't seen his family for a while now. His father was teach architecture and it had been like 4 years since he had last seen him. They had a difference of opinion and Terry had left without looking back. But since he wanted to drop off the litter in person and he was in Chicago, he said to himself, why not go see his family? So he went to the architecture school where his father was teaching and where his brother went, in fact his brother was in his father's class. He waited patiently leaning on his truck, for his brother to come out, which didn't take took too long. His brother approached him smiling.

\- Hey Henry, he said.

\- Terry! Said his brother jumping to his neck.

\- I'm happy to see you again bro!

\- Me too! What brings you by?

\- What? I can't come and visit my brother?

\- It's been 4 years since you've left, Terry…

And he looked at the truck.

\- And I can't believe still have this junk on wheels!

Terry looked at the door and saw his father come out. They looked at each other and his father didn't come forward, he turned right and continued his way, like there was nothing.

\- Don't worry about him, said his brother, come on.

He was in a little pub with his brother and they were talking.

\- So what's going on with you?

\- I bought a house…

\- Really? Where? So you're rich now?

\- On the lake… it was abandoned, great price.

\- You bought a haunted house on the lake? You hear ghost during the night?

\- No and I also have a yellow dog…

\- A yellow dog?

\- Yes, it just showed up at my house one morning… coming from nowhere.

\- Just like that?

\- Just like that.

They continued talking about everything and nothing and later, they got out because Terry needed to find Candy's address, They walked, looking for 1620, North Racine…

\- Why are you looking for that address? Asked his brother

\- I have to drop off a letter, said Terry

They arrived at the address in question but… there was no building, but a big billboard showing what the future building will look like with luxury apartments, they were supposed to build…

\- It must be here, 1620, North Racine, said Terry.

\- But, said his brother, there's nothing here. Do we have to meet someone here? Who?

\- Yeah, said Terry looking at the billboard with the address in big character, I thought so…

\- Do we have to ring? Asked his brother.

Then he pretended he was ringing on an invisible door.

\- Ding dong!?

Terry didn't say anything. He was wondering why Candy had send him to an address that didn't exist yet. He went back to his place, after he left his brother to answer Candy's note. He decided to put it in the mailbox, since it looked like that's how he was getting her notes. Her address didn't exist yet and until now, that's how he was communicating with her…

 _ **"**_ _ **Dear Miss White,**_

 _ **I went to 1620 North Racine and there was nothing, it was a construction site. It looked nice according to the images, but it's not going to be ready in at least 18 months. Did I miss something or what? Maybe you've made a mistake on the address, because also noticed you've made a mistake on the date too."**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy had received the letter and she was talking to herself after she read it.

\- You really want to play that game?

She went to look in her stuff looking for old pictures.

\- If you're really in 2004, she said looking, I'm going to warn you.

She had found an old picture from April 3rd 2004; it was a picture in the snow, where she played with her friends. She showed the picture to the dog.

\- You remember, Huey? You were not happy at all You hated that!

The dog has sigh.

\- I know…,she said looking at the picture.

She wrote an answer to Terry

 _ **"**_ _ **All right, my mysterious pen pal, I got it. Just in case you're really when you think you are, you're going to need that…(She had added a red scarf in wool) There was some snow due to the lake effect that spring and everybody got sick. So lots of rest and during a lot of fluids. Doctor's orders."**_

Terry had read the letter:

\- Snow in spring? Yeah right!

He had cooked his diner and put it in a plate and went to sit in front of the lake outside and saw a snow flake falling and the wind started blowing… he looked surprised and he sneezed… Candy was right…

The next morning, there it wasn't snowing anymore, he wrote a note to Candy and went outside to the mailbox to drop it off. He got out with the dog and he opened the box and he put the littler inside.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was in front of the mailbox and she saw the red indicator rise up, showing that there was a letter… She opened, putting th indicator down and she found a note saying:  
 _ **  
"Is what's happening possible?"**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was walking to the house when he indicator went down, showing that his note was taken in the box. Then the indicator went up, showing that there was another note. He walked back to the mailbox and opened it and he saw the note saying:

 _ **"**_ _ **Why not?"**_

He was stunned and looked around him like to make sure nobody was playing a trick on him.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy walked to the card.

\- Huey! Huey! Come on ! We're leaving!

She went back to look at the dog who was sitting and barking by the mailbox. She saw the indicator going down. She looked around, then the indicator went up and the doc was barking some more. Candy approached it, surprised and she looked at the box and she ended up opening and she took the note.

 _ **"**_ _ **This is impossible, I know. It's not possible. But what's going on?"**_

She looked around and turned around and went back t her car.

 **oOoOoOoOOo**

Terry, on his side, was by the box and he saw the indicator rise.

\- Ok, he said going to open and take the note saying:  
 _ **  
"Where are you?"**_

\- Where am I? Asked Terry.

\- She wrote a quick note to reply and put in in the mailbox.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was waiting on her side and she saw the indicator rise, showing that he had replied to her note and she went to open the mailbox to take the note that said:

 _ **"**_ _ **The lake house"**_

\- Yes, like you can se, I'm also at the lake house, but I'm starting to get tired of this little game. So I'm leaving, all right? Good by! Thank you good bye! She said walking to her car with the note in her hand.

She still thought it was a game…


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Lake House**_

 _ **Chapter 3  
"Learning to know each other"**_

Terry was wondering when Candy was going to write him again. Did she believe this incredible story? Or did she think it's just a game? He prayed she remains in contact with him.

Candy went back home and she was thinking. Everything that had happened at the Lake House was not a game… He said he went to her address and that her building was not built yet and she knew from a sure source that her building was brand new… It was probably craziness, maybe she was hallucinating with him… A collective hallucination with two years apart? No… She decided to accept what was going on and she started writing regularly to her mysterious penpal from the past.

 _ **"**_ _ **Dear Master Grandchester,**_

 _ **We should introduce ourselves properly. My name is Candice White, they call me Candy and I'm a doctor, devoted to heal the sick at least I'm trying… You can call me Candy…"**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **Hello Candy,  
My name is Terrence Grandchester, you can call me Terry and I'm an architect…I like to build. Well, I wouldn't say that my actual project is idealistic… it allows me to stay here and this place for now is enough for me at the moment.  
But tell me something, if you're working in Chicago now, where were you two years ago, in my time?"**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"Two years ago, in your time, I as in internal medicine in Lakewood…"**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **Tell me about the future, how is the world in 2006?"**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **Well, I'm afraid the world is more or less the same. Of course we all dress up in shinny jumpsuits in metal and we ride in flying cars and nobody talks because we can read each other's minds mutually… But the truth isk man of the past, there's not that many changed in 2006. About the past; I was thinking about the dog paw traces. How is it possible?"**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **I think we have the same dog…"**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **Really? What does yours look like? According to the vet, mine is 8 years old, thus 6 in your time. She's yellow with clear eyes, she snores and she sleeps like nobody else. I don'tknow why, but I call her "Huey"…**_

 **oOoOoOo**

After reading that, Terry looked at the dog who was lying down on it's back looking at him and he said:

\- Hi Huey!

And the dog stood up all of a sudden and looked at him. Terry smiled.

 **oOoOoOo**

Candy was doing her rounds. She was on call at night. She saw light in the room of a little sick girl. She was watching television, it was a black and white movie.

\- Daisy? Said Candy, shouldn't you be sleeping?

The little girl was looking at the television screen, the couple it was showing were kissing.

\- You think she's going to get marry with him?

\- I don't know, said Candy, what do you think?

\- I think he's too old.

Candy laughed. The movie that was on was "Notorious? With Cary Grant and Ingrid Bergman.

\- He's not too old…

\- My mother was dating a man who was bald once. He was nice but she didn't get married to him…

\- Really?

\- She always said that something better might come along at the corner… Maybe the lady in the movie should do the same thing, maybe something better is coming around the corner.

\- Maybe… but if she's not careful, she might spend her whole life waiting…

 _ **oOoOoOo**_  
 _ **  
"Sorry, I didn't go to the mailbox lately, the week has been long and the nights too, I was on call the whole week…"**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **Glad to hear from you. I thought you had left me. You should know that you're my only link with the future. Why don't we never talked about the things we love?"**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **Let's see, I read classics to Huey…"**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 **"** **What's your favourite?"**

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"Dostoiesvski"**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **For me, it's the city, this ciry, the days when the light is so bright that I can touch all the details of the bricks and the windows of the buildings that I love. Come one, come and have a walk with me this Saturday. Let me show you…"**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **You're crazy…"**_

He has sent her a map of the city, marking the places he wanted her to visit.

 _ **"**_ _ **Why are you bothering yourself like that for me?"**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **It's not a bother…, summer is starting."**_

 **oOoOoOo**

Candy followed the itinerary that Terry has sent her and she visited all of his favourite places. And Terry was doing the same thing on his time line.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **All right, it's your turn, what's your favourite thing?"**_

 **oOoOoOo**

"Where do I start? All right… when I smell the flowers before I see them. When it starts to rain, just when the lunch on the grass is done. And… I love the smell of Huey's paws".

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **You didn't forget to mention your husband, did you?"**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh, of course I love my husband. Who is also a doctor. He's a plastic surgeon, for farm animals."**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **That's great, I'm also married and I have eight children and none of them look like me. I'm a little worried. Candy?"**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **I would be too, in your place."**_

 **oOoOoOo**

Terry had a little laugh.  
 _ **  
"I'm single."**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"Me too. Oh wow! The number 27…"**_

She was in front of a very beautiful house…

 _ **oOoOoOo**_  
 _ **  
"It's a beauty. My father used to say, that it was the grandmother of all the houses of the city. He would take me on a walk like I'm doing with you right now."**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **Terry?"**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **Candy"**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"I wish I had made this walk with you."**_

Candy has arrived at a place where there was a wall full of graffitis and there was a message from Terry written in big on the wall in penmanship, saying:

 _ **"**_ _ **Candy, I'm here with you. Thank you for this wonderful Saturday we had spent together".  
Candy looked at the message and she smiled. "Together". What was that sensation she was feeling for a man she had never seen? She had the impression she knew him…**_

 _ **"Terry?"**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **Yes?"**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"Thank you for the message… I was very touched."**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **The pleasure was all mine…"**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Lake House**_

 _ **Chapter 4  
"Say it with a tree…"**_

Candy was having lunch with her mother in a little restaurant. She had brought Terry's letters to show them to her. Her mother took the letter and read them.

\- So, what do you think? Asked Candy

\- I think he seems like a good boy, said her mother.

\- He seems like a good boy, repeated Candy

\- He's got a nice handwriting…

\- You didn't see the dates on the letters…?

\- What? They 're from two years ago… I thought you said you just got them.

\- That's what I'm trying to tell you mum. My pen pal lived two years ago…

\- That's just a little detail, my darling…

\- A little detail?

\- Yes, a detail… Einstein used to say that time was there to stop everything to happen at the same time…

\- Einstein? Said Candy

\- Candy my darling, you're happy when you get one of those letters from your pen pal from the past, take advantage…There's a reason for everything…

\- You're sure I'm not going to ruin the space time continuum?

\- And cause the destruction of the universe? I seriously doubt it, my darling, and don't forget, it the most pessimistic hypothesis…

They burst out laughing. Candy like her mother who was cook and who could quote movie lines and songs with her.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry, on his side went to see his father at his place.

\- Terrence, he said, I'm sorry for the other day, it wasn't the right moment. I was in a rush…

\- It's ok, dad, he said

He was looking at a record collection of his father's.  
\- You've got some nice pieces over here, said Terry

\- Oh yeah, music is good, music helps, said his father with a little laugh, like Nietzsche said "Life doesn't make sense,…"

\- "?...without music" completed Terry.

\- I supposed that I've tol d you that already, said his father smiling, pour me a drink, I think that you can appreciate a good wine now.

\- All right, said Terry.

\- Forgive your dear dad his curiosity, but I would like to know, where were you for all these years? I thought the day you were going in search for adventure were over.

\- I'm sorry, said Terry, what?

\- What? Said his father, you can come closer if you want…

Terry had poured himself a glass of wine and he went to join his father in his office.

\- What are you working on? Asked Terry

\- Oh, on nothing. I remember the past. It'd s not a easy job, you know and It's not particularly innocent in my case. Your father is writing his autobiography.

\- Are we in it? Asked Terry.

\- What do you think? You want to be in it?

\- What about you?

\- Of course, you're all part of your father's life.

\- Why are you talking in the third person?

\- Well… I don't know, maybe because I'm writing about myself , I suppose. Why, you don't like it?

Terry gave him a long bag in which he put his plans, he was carrying on his shoulder…

\- There this is for you…

\- What is it? Something you're working on?

\- No, they're… they're for you. It was a house I just bought on the lake.

\- Really, I've heard about it. I was told that a real estate promoter greedy had grabbed it.

Terry didn't reply.

\- Come on son, make your father happy. We can't joke a little? Where's you sense of humour? Come on! Tell me! Where were you? I really want to know.

\- I was trying to forget about you… or forgive you.

His father stayed a little silent and then he asked:

\- Did you succeed?

\- No, said Terry

His father didn't say anything.

\- Tell me if you need any help to remember, said Terry leaving.

\- Oh yeah! I'll do it! Said his father.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **Days are longs these days, I've worked 30 hours straight. Every time I stopped to catch my breath, I realise how much I let myself become lonely. Believe me, we could become a little desperate."**_

Candy was playing checkers with Huey… who would show her with his paw the pawns he wanted her to move.

\- Very good Huey, she said smiling.

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm not complaining. I like my job. And our walk through Chicago has opened my eyes on it's beauty. But I miss the house on the lake… And it's trees. I miss those trees so much".**_

 **oOoOo**

Terry has just received Candy's letter and he realised there were no trees around the house. She loved trees, he was going to plant the trees… He went to buy a dozen of trees to plant them around the lake house. He took the trees and he went on the site where the building Candy is going to live in in two years… He took a shovel and he made a hole to plant the tree in front of what will be the building in two years.

 **oOoOo**

Candy was going back to her apartment and it was rainin and wind was blowing that evening. Candy had put her handbag on her head to protect herself from the rain. When she got to the building, she dropped her purse on the floor. She leaned to pick it up with the content…

 **oOoOo**

Terry had finished planting the true and he took his shovel and he left.

 **oOoOo**

Candy finished picking up her stuff and she realised the rain was getting her wet anymore, she looked up and she was surprised to see a tree with beautiful green leaves.

 ** _"_ _Thank you for the tree, Terry. It's a good think I know you exist in the past, other wise I would thought I was seeing things! One minute, the rain it getting me wet, the next minute, the tree is covering me! Thank you for taking care of me ."_**

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"You are very welcome. It was a pleasure, since you missed the trees so much…Don't worry, Candy. We're going to be together in due time. Even if we're far apart from each other, I will find a way to be near you and take care of you."**_

 **oOoOo**

Candy went to see her mother to have diner with her.

\- You should eat a little more honey, you're way too thin!

\- Mum, when you met dad, you knew right away that he was the man of your life?

\- Oh yes, he had beautiful blue eyes like the sky and I couldn't stop thinking about him…

\- I can't stop thinking about my man of the past…

\- Well, it must be a great love, since you've never have physically seen him…

\- I'm in love of his letter…

\- Tell me more, said her mother

\- I was talking about the lake house so much I missed the trees, how much I wanted to see them. And the other night, It was pouring rain. I had my bag on my head and I dropped it with all its contents when I got in front of my building, I leaned to pick up my stuff and when I was done, a tree was at that exact place next to me…

\- What?

\- He probably planted it in front of my building at his time when it wasn't built yet…

\- Because you told him you missed the trees of the lake house… he's full of attention you guy! He's taking care of you! I like him!

Candy smiled. Yes, Terry was taking care of her, even if he was two years in the past…

 **oOoOo**

Terry was with his brother at the lake house.

\- It seems small, said his brother, remember when he finished building it?

\- Well, you were not born yet and I was eight, said Terry

They walked around and they went by the lake.

\- Well, said his brother, it's Le Corbusier mixed with Frank Lloyd Wright.

\- You know dad played card with both of them, said Terry who was taking a bottle of beer out of a basket, he had put on ice. Help me with this…

They went on the roof of the house and they looked at the lake. They had bottle of beers in the hand and they were drinking.

\- I can't swim said Terry. There's no stairs taking to the lake house or a veranda or a bridge. You're like in a box here. A box of glass with a view on everything around you. But you can't touch it. There's no connection between you and what you're looking at.

\- Euh, I don't know, there that big maple tree growing in the middle of the house…

\- In isolation, said Terry

He had a remote control and he pressed the button and the roof opened and the leaves of the tree were visible.

\- And the control, said Terry.

They started both laughing. And Terry continued.

\- This house is for appearance, not the connexion. I mean, it's beautiful, even seductive, but it's incomplete. Everything is about him. Dad knew how to build a house not a home.

His brother was looking at him. He agreed with him.

\- But you know, said Terry, I think he wanted us to do what he couldn't do. But to admit that… Would mean admitting he had failed somewhere, that he could've done better. And it tortures him.

But his father had built his house which had a mail box that went through time and which allowed him to write to Candy, the woman he loved…The woman he loved? Yes, he loved Candy… So his father hadn't totally failed…

\- You remember coming here with mom? Asked his brother

Terry took a little while to answer.

\- I remember when she tried to make her marriage work with us, with him, he finally said

\- And Visonary Vanguard? Asked his brother.

\- What about Visionary Vangard?

It was a big architect company from the government…

\- Come on, you're not going to tell me you're happy building these boxes to sell them to tourists. Nobody is going to admire you for that

\- Admire me for that?

\- Yes, Visionary Vanguard! It was your idea!

\- I can't, but I want to keep the name

\- No, come on! It has to be you and me!

\- Henry, I'm sorry. I can't… I…

\- What?

\- I have other project

\- You've got a girlfriend?

\- Nah…mmm…no

\- What was that? Why did you hesitate?

"Because she's a girl from the future? Said Terry to himself.

\- No, I didn't hesitate.

His brother was looking at him with a mocking smile.

\- I don't have time for this! Said Terry smiling

\- What does time has to do with this?

 _"_ _Everything, if you want to know." Said Terry to himself.  
_  
\- Oh, you're going to think I'm crazy…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Lake House**_

 _ **Chapter 5  
"A Brief encounter"**_

 _ **"Would you be willing to play a little game with me? Two years ago today, I was taking the train at 2pm for Chicago from the train station in Lakewood and I forgot something over there. It was a present from my father. If you find it, could you please put it in the mailbox, please? I would really appreciate it. Yours, Candy."**_

 **oOoOo**

So Terry went the Lakewood train station to find the lost item. He went on the platform where the train 145 was supposed to leave, a little before 2pm. The train station wasn't very big and people were waiting for the train and people getting on the train. He saw a couple saying goodbye to each other, all lovey dovey. He didn't know why, he couldn't stop looking at them. He was observing the young woman; she had venetian blond hair, undone and she was wearing a white over coat. She was kissing her boyfriend on the lips and then she smiled at him. She took her duffle bag that was on a bench on the platform and she ran to get on the train, as the employee was doing his last call before the 145 train left. Terry saw there was something on the bench and he went closer to look at it and took it. It was the book "Persuasion "by Jane Austen.

Candy was on the train ,she found an empty place and she went at the window and arranged her duffle bag next to her and she look out the window...

Terry started running after the train with the book in his hands.

Candy looked and she saw a young man running with her book in his hand.

Terry signed at her with his right hand and stopped running.

They looked at each other until they were not able to see each other anymore.

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"Candy, I found your book where you left it. I promise to find a way to give it back to you. And maybe you don't remember, but we saw each other... well, I saw you. You never told me how beautiful you were."**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"Maybe you saw someone else. My hair was a mess that day."**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"Long venetian blond hair. Emerald coloured eyes. Freckles on your nose..."**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"Ok, ok, ok, ok, you did see me! It was me! But I still don't know what you look like. We can be friendlier now. You've seen my freckles? How far were you?**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **I saw the touching goodbye with your boyfriend, blond like you. You look like brother and sister,"**_

 **oOoOo**

Did she feel a little jealousy? She smiled.

 _ **"Brother and sister? really?"**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"You're still single, two years later..."**_

 **oOoOo**

Candy thought about why she was still single and she stopped thinking about it,

 _ **"A lot of things happened since then..."**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **" Since I was too far for you to see my face…"**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"You're the guy who was running after the train with my book... You're right, you were too far..."**_

 _ **oOoOo**_

 _ **"We could meet in the future, that way you'll know what I look like"?**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"It's a date! All right, here is my phone number... call me on July10th 2006 at 9:05 pm."**_

Candy's cellphone startled her by ringing as soon as she was saying that... She looked at it and her smile disappeared .She was almost afraid to answer. She took it and opened it to answer:

\- Hello?

\- Candy?

\- yes?

\- It's Anthony.

She cleared her throat.

\- Anthony...

\- Yes, I'm here in Chicago. I came for a meeting that got cancelled, so I said to myself that I could give you a phone call. Do you want to go eat somewhere?

\- Anthony, said Candy, yes of course.

She was disappointed. She had hoped it was Terry. Why didn't he call her? But she hadn't put the latter in the mailbox yet… but he would've gotten the request two years ago, right?

So she went out with Anthony to the restaurant. It was a nice Italian restaurant called "Il Mare". The best one in town.

\- What if we go in this one? Asked Anthony

\- You need a reservation…

\- No you don't., let's go…

\- All right, said Candy.

They got in and they went to the receptions.

\- Good evening, she told the receptionist, do you have a reservation?

\- Euh non, said Anthony

\- Well, you need one. Because we're fully booked until October.

\- Until October? Said Anthony surprised.

\- It's the best restaurant in town, Anthony…

\- Thank you miss, said the receptionist.

\- All right, said Anthony, let's go…

He got out with Candy.

\- I told you so! Said Candy

\- You were right… I handled it the wrong way…

\- There was no meeting, right Anthony?

\- Would you have seen me if there was no good reason?

\- You wanted to trap me.

\- I just wanted to have coffee

\- A coffee?

\- Which could turn into a dinner… and the dinner could…

\- Become what?

\- I admit that sometimes I rush into things…

\- Really, you rush into things? You Anthony?

He looked at her smiling.

\- We were dating for barely a week and you whole life was traced… I was an intern and you were already looking for a house for us, you wanted me to come at your place on weekends and you already had the whole town waiting for me…

\- I remember you were very friendly with one of my neighbours…

There he was talking about the incident!

\- What are you talking about? Asked Candy innocently

\- You know what I'm talking about… the guy…

\- What guy?

\- The one I caught you making out with…

\- I wasn't making out! What's with that kind of language, we're in high school or something?

Actually, she didn't understand what had happened that evening. How could she have behaved that way?

\- How would you call it then? Asked Anthony

\- Euh, it was just a kiss! It was a kiss from a random man… years ago… You know what? This was all a mistake. It didn't work the first time and apparently you still haven't forgiven me…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was in his site making an announcement:

\- The house 381 on the Rivera property is done!

All the workers applauded and cheered of joy.

\- Congratulations! You did a good job1

Terry went to get his pickup truck and Susanna followed him.

\- One done, said Susanna

\- And we have 44 to go, said Terry

\- We're not late but not catastrophically late!

\- We're going to make it, said Terry, the worker are starting to know their work…

\- I thought you'd do your job better, Terry, I'm a little disappointed

\- Disappointed why?

\- You could've paid attention to things…

\- I thought I was.

Susanna put her let next to the car window.

\- Because you've never paid attention to this

She a nice pair of leather boots. Terry didn't get it.

\- You don't remember? You told me to buy them!

\- Oh yeah, of course! It's not exactly what I had in mind, but…

\- You like them?

\- I like them.

\- We should go out tonight, said Susanna, if you have nothing special to do.

Huey, who was in the back of the pickup truck, started barking loud, interrupting Susanna?

\- Huey? Said Terry looking in the back.

Huey was very excited by something and she jumped out of the truck and left running. Terry got out of the truck and ran after her, Susanna did the same thing.

\- Huey! Said Terry following her

\- Terry! Wait for me! Said Susanna.

But he continued his way. Susanna stopped following him. Terry followed Huey and passed the park, the bridge and couldn't see him anymore. Je continued running and calling him looking for her everywhere. Until he saw a house from afar and the yellow dog barking at a man who was taking a box out of his car.

\- Huey! Said Terry

\- It's yours I suppose?

\- Sorry, she never ran away like that!

\- You should take more care of her. What's his name?

\- "Her" name, Huey.

\- Huey, it's a nice name for a girl. I should find one like yours for my girlfriend. She loves dogs

\- Have we met before? Asked Terry

\- I don't think so, no.

He put the box of wine he was carrying in his arms to free his hand and he said:

\- I'm Anthony Brown.

\- Terrence Grandchester.

They shook hands.

\- Would you want some help with that? Asked Terry showing the box of wine

\- Yes, said Anthony

He took the box from his hands.

\- You've leaved here for a long time? Asked Anthony

\- A few months only, I have a house on the lake.

\- A lake? Said Anthony, I was thinking…

\- Terry? Said a woman's voice

It was Susanna's voice who had just arrived running, breathless.

\- Thank God, you found her!

\- Yean, said Terry, Susanna, Anthony, Anthony. Susanna.

\- Hello, said Anthony smiling

\- Hello, said Susanna

\- Pleased to make your acquaintance too, said Susanna

\- You have very nice boots there! Said Anthony

\- Thank you, said Susanna smiling

\- Listen, before you take me for a dunk with all this booze, it's not for me. I've invited a bunch of friends over at my place tonight for a party. You're welcome to come, both of you, if you want.

Susanna looked at Terry smiling. She liked it when people thought they were a couple. Terry brought the box inside the house and came out with Anthony, ready to go. Anthony put his hand in his pocked inside his blazer and he got out a business card and gave it to Terry saying:

\- Take my card; I'm looking for house on the lake too. Because of Candy, my girlfriend, she never really likes this house. I promised her we were going to find a new place once she's done with her internship here in Lakewood. So if you hear anything…

Terry looked at him like in a dream. Candy who was doing her internship in Lakewood? Could it be possible?

\- Of course. She's a doctor? Asked Terry looking at him.

He wanted to stay there and wait for Candy, but…

\- Terry! Said Susanna.

Terry turned around against his will and looked at Susanna who was smiling. He looked at Anthony.

\- I'm glad to have make your acquaintance, he told Anthony

\- Good bye, said Anthony

Terry and Susanna walked away from the house when Terry turned around.

\- Hey Anthony! What time is you little party at? He asked

\- At 8! It's Candy's birthday! Said Anthony

Terry looked at Susanna.

\- It's Candy's birthday, he repeated, come on Huey, let's go!

The dog barked and started following him….

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Lake House**_

 _ **Chapter 6  
"Candy's birthday"**_

Candy went to a bar… She sat down at the bar and the bartender approached her.

\- What do I serve you?

\- A ginger ale with ice, please.

She was drinking alone when Flanny arrived and sat next to her. She put her bag on the floor and she told Candy who had turned around to look at her:

\- According to social standard, a person shouldn't be drinking alone after 10 pm, unless they have a good excuse.

\- Mmm, dit Candy

\- What's your?

\- Well, I don't have one…

She laughed a little.

\- I have one, said Flanny, my youngest left for University this morning. Her name is Marie. One day she was in diapers and the next day, she put her stuff in her Volvo and was her way to California. I just hope she knows what she's doing.

\- Let me guest? Med school?

\- Bingo!

 **oOoOo**

Terry went to the party at Anthony's with Susanna. There was a lot of people in the house which seemed ready to pop. Anthony came to greet them smiling.

\- Welcome to the party! I'm happy to see you again! Let me introduce you to some friends of mine… Terry Susanna, these are the Brightons…

\- Pleased to meet you, said Terry smiling.

\- Good evening, said Susanna

\- Let's go get you something to drink; the bar is this way…

They passed in front of a young woman.

\- This is Eliza, said Anthony, this is Terry and Susanna…

\- Good evening, said Eliza smiling

\- Good evening, said Terry

\- Hi, said Susanna

They continued their way until they reached the bar. And Anthony serve them their drinks. Then he walked away.

 **oOoOo**

Candy was still with Flanny in the bar.

\- Why didn't you tell us it was today? We would've bought you a cake! Said Flanny

\- I don't like to make a drama out of it…

\- A drama? It's the day you were born! It's special! But if you'd rather have the day all to yourself. It's your right.

Candy smiled.

\- But sometimes, I wonder what more you have in your life aside from work. Family? A boyfriend?

\- I had a boyfriend, once upon a time… his name was Anthony…

\- Anthony?

\- Mm-mm.

\- Anthony,that's a pretty name! Said Flanny laughing.

 **oOoOo**

He was looking out the window. He saw Candy coming back. He went to get the birthday cake and lit on the candles quickly. By the time Candy got inside the house, she found it empty because everybody was hiding and they came out to scream:

\- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

And Anthony came out with the cake and the candles. Candy smiled, surprised! Happy! Everybody wished her a happy birthday.

Terry looked at her, so there she was. She was even prettier in the flesh! His heart was beating hard. He saw how Anthony put the cake on the table to take her in his arms. Candy blew the candles and every body clapped their hands and she cut the cake and gave a piece to everybody. Terry also got a piece or cake. Then Anthony took Candy to introduce her to Terry and Susanna, his new friends…

\- Candy, let me introduce you to Terry and Susanna!

\- Good evening, said Candy smiling.

\- Good evening, said Terry, happy birthday again.

\- Thank you…

\- Terry is going to help us find a house by the lake

\- Really? Said Candy, you didn't have any cake.

 **oOoOo**

Candy had told Flanny what had happened with Anthony.

\- I broke up with him, it was better that way. We were not made to be together.

Flanny looked at her and she asked.

\- So, who are you writing to? I couldn't help notice every time during your breaks at the hospital, you're writing something…

\- There's someone. It's some kind of long distance relationship, said Candy with a little smile

"Two years apart, to be more precise" She said to herself

\- How did you meet?

\- We've never met…

\- What?

\- No. It's the story of my life.

\- You're kidding

\- I keep everything in a certain distance… Everybody. The man who was in front of me, and who wanted to marry me. I pushed him away. And I ran away from him. In the mean time, the only man I could never meet, I would like to give him my whole heart.

\- He must be writing killer letters.

\- Mm-mm.

\- They're beautiful. They're secured.

\- Jesu-Christ, he's in jail, isn't he?

\- No, said Candy laughing

\- You're one of these women aren't you?

\- No, said Candy still laughing, it's just a young man who leaves by the lake. He's an architect!

She started thinking and she remembered something.

\- Oh my God ! She whispered.

oOoOoO

During the evening, Terry went out by the back door to breathe some fresh air. There was a little garden in the back of the house with white roses.

"He's a botanist" Said Terry to himself

A few moments later, Candy went outside in the garden. For Terry, it was a good sign,. He could spend some time with her…

\- Happy birthday again, said Terry smiling

\- Thank you, said Candy

\- I hope this year would be exceptional for you.

\- Thank you.

\- I'm Terry, the man from the lake house.

\- Really? How are you?

She sat down on the front steps on the side of the house. Terry was standin facing the garden. He approached her.

\- May I? He asked

\- Please, said Candy

He went to sit next to Candy.

\- So you're going to find us a house on the lake?

\- I hope so, yeah.

\- Really?

\- If I can.

\- You're a real-estate agent?

\- No, said Terry smiling, I just have a house on the lake.

\- Oh… Is it beautiful?

\- Yeah, you'll like it a lot. You'll rent it when I move out.

\- Oh really? She said coldly.

Terry looked at her. She wasn't in a really good mood and it was her birthday.

\- Candy, have you read "Persuasion" Asked Terry

Candy looked at him for a long time.

\- What?

\- By Jane Austen.

\- I know who she is. Yeah, it's… my favorite book. Why are you talking bout it now? What made you think about that?

\- A friend of mine gave it to me recently and I was just wondering what it was about…

\- Oh right! Said Candy suddenly very interested, it's a wonderful book.

\- Yeah?

\- Yeah. It's about… on the waiting time. She said with a little laugh. The protagonist meet and they almost fall in love, but it's not the right moment. They must get ready. Then, years later, they see each other again. They have a chance. You know, they don't know it too time have passed, if they waited for too long for it to work.

Terry had listened in silence and he asked her:

\- Why do you like that?

Candy started laughing.

\- I don't know, she said laughing.

Terry started laughing too.

\- Don't take it wrong, it's beautiful…

\- No, it's horrible.

Candy was now laughing.

\- That's horrible.

\- That's horrible, repeated Candy.

They finally had broken the ice…

\- It was a personnel questions, said Terry, but have you lived something similar?

\- Me? No, no, no, no.

There was a moment of silence.

\- When I was 16, I met this guy and I fell in love with him. He was playing the guitar and he convinced me that I had a beautiful voice and I wanted to become a singer. I ran away with him to San Francisco to live with him. I was dreaming or being a singer…

\- Oh, said Terry, San Francisco is beautiful…

\- It was my first crush and probably my only love…

\- It was probably a good guy

\- I don't really know, maybe. I didn't have the time to realize it. To tell you the truth, I don't really remember his face…

\- Really? Said Terry

\- Yeah.

\- That's a pity.

\- My father came to get me and brought me back home by the back of my skin… and took me back to Chicago.

\- He put you back on track.

\- Yeah. He was sick and wanted to become a doctor… and eventually, it also became my dream to take care of others. He was right. I feel good when I help people. He's proud of me.

Candy stood up to walk away in the garden.

\- Candy! Called Terry.

\- What? She said turning around

What did he want to tell her? He couldn't tell her too much, otherwise she was going think he's crazy. A song started inside the house. It was a song by Paul McCartney, "It never happened to me before"

\- I…

\- You…?

\- Euh, you know this song?

\- Yes…

\- Do you still sing?

\- No… I stopped singing when I was 16, but I can dance…

\- Would care to dance with me, then?

\- With pleasure, she said.

He approached her and took her in his arms to dance. He was holding her left hand and his right hand was on her back. Touching Candy… He didn't anticipate the electricity that was between them. They hugged together tighter and eventually the attraction between them wont them over and he looked for her lips and they started kissing. She didn't pushed him away, on the contrary, she held him closer against her and kissed him back with passion. Their tongues were caressing each other, sucking each other, it was good, too good…

\- Candy? She heard

It was Anthony's voice. Candy and Terry let go of each other. Anthony and Susanna were looking at them.

\- Anthony, said Candy, Terry was wishing me a happy birthday…

\- How nice of him! Said Anthony ironically.

\- He was also telling me about the house on the lake… it sounds beautiful.

\- Very beautiful, repeated Anthony

\- Terry, said Susanna, it's late…

\- All right, let's go, said Terry, good bye…

\- Good bye, said Candy.

Anthony didn't answer and Susanna left with out saying good bye to Candy.

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **You were my moment of weakness?"! Why didn't you say anything?"**_

 **oOoOo**

 ** _"_** ** _You would've thought I was crazy or a drunk or both… and don't forget, for me, this just happened, your birthday was last night…"_**

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **But I liked you. You could've said something…"**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **How? You had a boyfriend…"**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **You know what? That's just a bunch of baloney … you're a coward!"**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm not a coward."**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh really? What about your girlfriend?"**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **What? I told you already. She's not my girlfriend."**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **He's not my boyfriend either…"**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **Ah we have a comedian. Weren't you the one who said he looked like brother? What did you have this morning for breakfast, a clown?"**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"This is just great! We just had our fist fight! You can write a song about it and sing it in San Francisco!"**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Lake House**_

 _ **Chapter 7  
"That's how life goes on…"**_

Terry had just arrived at his place when the phone started ringing. He put the bags he had in his hands on the counter and he answered the phone.

\- Hello?

\- …

\- Hi Henry…

\- I'll be right there…

He rushed to the hospital and he went to the cardiology department to the reception,

\- My name is Terrence Grandchester and I'm looking for my father, I don't know which room he's in… Richard Grandchester…

The nurse at the reception didn't have the time to reply, Flanny who was there, talked to him.

\- You're Richard Grandchester's son? The architect?

\- Oui.

\- I'm Flanny Hamilton, I'm taking care of your father

\- Is he all right? Asked Terry

\- Your father had a heart attact…

\- Oh my God! Is he all right?

\- He's was a small heart attack. He stabl at the moment. But he will need an operation. He agreed and we have planed it for tomorrow. You can go see him, he in room 312.

\- Thank you.

Terry went to the his father's room and he found him drawing plans…

\- It's good to see that you're taking things slowly.

\- Well, you didn't need to come. I'm fine.

\- Very well, all right. You've had a heart attack dad.

\- I felt bad, for God's sake, nothing more. I don't want you to make a drama about it…

\- I came to tell you I was here if you need anything, said Terry walking to the door

\- Coffee…

\- What?

\- You heard me…

\- Coffee, said Terry.

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"There is something I haven't told you, Candy. My father built the Lake House, I mean with his bare hands. It was a long time ago before he became famous. When he still had a family and he worshiped my mother. Her name was Eleonor and the house was a present for her. She was beautiful, smart and funny. She could've made a carreer in anything, but she chose to take care of my brother and me and help my father in his carreer. You see, the more he was successful, the more he was impossible to live with. In the end, she couldn't take it any more, so she left him. But in less than a year, she got sick and she was unhappy, she had never learned how not to love. He didn't go to her funeral, when I ask him why…"**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **" Come on Terry, what did he say?"**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"He said: She was dead for him, at the moment she put her feet out of the house." Then he gave me one of those architect of the year grin."**_

Terry was in his father's room with a hot cup of coffee and he gave it to his father.

\- I hope you appreciate that, I hace to hide from three nurses to get it in here.

\- Oh, said his father opening the cup, it not decaf, right?

\- It should've been, well

\- Ah, said his father taking a sip, it's not bad at all! Thank you son.

\- You're welcome

\- Where's your brother?

\- I told him to go, he wasn't feeling rood. You know how he is, he gets worried.

\- Yes, I know. I'm afraid he takes after your mother, She used to worry too much.

\- What are you looking at? Asked Terry, to change the subject

\- Here take a look. It's a proposal for a museum…

\- Who is it?

\- It's new…

\- I like the zebra crossing and the bright light… what are they going to use it?

\- Granit, aluminium…

\- The white panel are from Meier, but the colour inside makes it look better by the windows. It's not new, but it's clean, filtered. I like it.

He gave the mazine back to his father.

\- When was the last time you were in Barcelone?

\- Years ago with y ou, mum and Henry

\- You remember visiting "La Casa dela Caritat?"

\- The hospice for the poor ?

\- Yes, you talked about Meier. His museum in Barcelone is in the same area as La Casa de la Caritat. It even uses the light. Meier made a series of windows to captrure that light and put it inside to illuminate the arit inside, but indirectly, and it's important because even the light makes the light look better, it could also degenerate it. But you already know that, son of…

He had a little laugh and he coughed.

\- Now, this, where do you think it should be built?

\- I have no idea…

\- Oh, but you said you liked it…

\- The conception…

\- Come on Terrence… You know very well that the light in Barcelone are very different for the ights in Tokyo and the lights in Tokyo are different from the ones in Prague. A wonderful building which is destined to resist time and years, don't neglect your environment. A serious architect would consider that. He knows that if he wants a presence, he had to consult nature, he had to be captivated by the light. Always the light, always.  
Terry stayed with his father while he wa sleeping. He even arranged his blankets.

 **oOoOo**

Candy on her side went to see the archive files of Terry's father, Richard Grandchester. She saw that he wasn't going to make it… She got out of the archive room to go to the room were the doctors were. She talked to one of her colleagues.

\- Nathalie? Can you take my place please, I have an emergency!

\- All right Candy…

 **oOoOo**

Terry was in his car going back home when his phone rang. He answered:

\- Hello?

\- Mister Grandchester?

\- Yes?

\- This is doctor Hamilton from the hospital of Chicago. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you…

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm so sorry Terry. I wish I could be there for you , in some way.I wish we could sit together and look at the light by the lake, in that house you father had built. I would be a shoulder for you, like you were for me and tell you that everything was going to be alright. If I can do something for you today, from here, something simple from the future, I hope this is the moment. It will not be published before at least two years, but I don't think that you should wait this long…"  
**_  
Terry had the book on the work of his father in his hands.  
 _ **  
"I hope it's going to help you to know how much you were loved"**_

Terry looked at the light by the lake. Candy was doing the same thing on her side…  
Then he went inside the house to look at the book, the dedication. There was also a picture of the Lake house at the time when he was little with his father, they were looking at the house and Terry had his hand on the mailbox and the caption read: "Richard Grandchester with his son Terrence at their project of the Lake house".

Terry felt tears coming to h is eyes.

\- Oh…

He was crying his father, sobbing. He thought about their last conversation he had with his father. How much he was passionate talking about architecture…

 **oOoOo**

A while later, he was outside looking at he sun coming down the horizon… Terry wrote a note to Candy.

 _ **"**_ _ **I want to meet you, for real this time. You chose the place and I'll be there, I promise you. What would you say about tomorrow?"**_

 **oOoOo**

"But Terry, it's not going to be tomorrow for you, you will have to wait two years"

 **oOoOo**

"I know and I don't cre. I'll wait"

 **oOoOo**

"Are you sure? I don't know…"

 **oOoOo**

" All right, I see you in two years then"

 **oOoOo**

"I'll see you tomorrow, then. Candy? Where would you like to go?"

 **oOoOo**

"Il Mare"

 **oOoOo**

Terry went to the restaurant "Il Mare" to make the reservation.

\- When would you like to come and have diner here? Asked the receptionist.

\- In two years, from tomorrow.

\- In two years, from tomorrow?

\- Yes.

\- Two years?

\- From tomorrow.

\- All right.

 **oOoOo**

Candy went to the restaurant the next day in the evening. It was the same restaurant Anthony wanted to take her at out of the blue the other night.

\- Good evening, said Candy

\- Good evening, said the receptionist, the name?

\- White…

 **oOoOo**

Terry was at the reception of the restaurant.  
\- May I have your name please?  
\- Grandchester…

 **oOoOo**

Terry was sto;; at the reception of the restaurant.

\- Grandchester.

\- Mm-hm.

\- Grandchester, said the receptionist smiling.

She looked like she knew about the reservation made two years ago. They took Candy to her table and she sat down.

\- You waiter will be with you in a moment.

\- Thank you, said Candy

She waited. She was wearing a red dress with the top in lace. It was long and her beautiful hair were falling on her she waited for Terry's arrival… She waited for a long time. The waiter came, gave her white wine, brought her little bread and butter. She looked at the other customer. She couldn't order for Terry. She looked at every new customer that came in. She had the few outside on the ice rink. The restaurant was getting empty little by little and the ice rink too. She dozed off for a moment. She went back home, disappointed. Terry had stood her up.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Lake House**_

 _ **Chapter 8  
"Happy Valentine's Day"**_

 _ **"You were not there. You didn't come."**_

 **oOoOo**

Terry was reading those words without understanding. Did he read her right? In two years, he will not be at the appointment with Candy? An appointment he's been waiting for for two years with all his heart?

 _ **"**_ _ **I don't understand. Something must've happened. I'm sorry. I have two years in front of me. We can try again."**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **No, Terry. It's too late. It already happened. It didn't work."**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **Don't doubt me Candy. What about "Persuasion?" You told me they waited. They saw each other again, they had another chance."**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **Life is not a book, Terry. And everything could end in a second. I was having lunch with my mother at the Daley Plaza, and a man was killed in front of me. He died in my arms. And I thought: "It can't just end like that, on Valentine's Day. And I thought about all the people who loved him, who were waiting for him at home and who were not going to see him anymore. Then I thought: " What if he has no one? What if you live your life and nobody is waiting for you?" So I drove to the Lake House, looking for some kind of answer and I found you. And I allowed myself to let myself get lost in this beautiful fatasie where time had stopped. But it's not real Terry. I have to learn to live the life I have. I'm begging you, don't write me anymore. Don't try to find me. Let me set you free. "**_

Terry was sad. But he kept writing her. She will probably not go get the letters anymore.

 **oOoOo**

Candy, on her side, continued her life. One evening, she got a phone call from Anthony who wanted to have diner with her. She accepted with joy. It was a pleasure to hear his voice again, He was real… Her missed appointment with Terry had made her come back to reality. Her romance with a man from the past was not the way to go… Really? Because, she missed Terry. But she had to hold on… and live the present moment.

\- I'm going to stay in Chicago now…

\- Really? Said Candy

\- I found a job here, it pays well and it's Chicago…

\- That's a great news…

After dinner, he took her back home to her place. They were in her building and she saw Terry's tree… She shouldn't be thinking about him, so she looked at Anthony who leaned to kiss her. She had to get Terry out of her head so she kissed Anthony back…

 **oOoOo**

Meanwhile, Terry was walking around the house and he saw Huey running…

\- Huey!

All of a sudden, he started thinking about that day when he had followed her to Anthony's house. So he decided to move. Candy was going to leave in the house after him, right? He was going leave it to her. He started packing his stuff and there was also his pack of letters which they have exchanged and that he cherished with all his heart. He kissed thepack of letter and put it in the box. Then he went to pu the box in the attick… and he thought about Candy's letters,she was talking about boxes that were in the attic and she had found it there when she moved in…

He went to Lakewood where Anthony was working. The latter had seen him by the window of his office… He was talking on the phone to Candy :

\- You're coming this weekend? No? You don't miss me a little bit? I'm going to call you back, Candy.

He hung up the phone and got out of the office to meet Terry.

\- Do you still want the Lake House? It's what Candy wants.

\- How the heck do you know what Candy wants?

\- Trust me, said Terry giving him the keys to the Lake House and leaving.

Anthony looked at him go and he head the dog bark.

\- Hello you! Said Anthony crouching to caress him…

 **oOoOo**

Terry moved into an apartment in Chicago and his brother helped him move. Later, he was looking at the plan of the Lake House and he tried to make the modifications on paper…

\- What do you think? He asked his brother.

\- You are fixing it… why aren't you doing your own work?

\- Because she lives there…

\- You're talking about the girl from the future? Said his brother

\- Candy, her name is Candy.

\- You're still writing to Candy?

\- No.

\- Why?

\- She told me not to do it anymore.

\- Why?

\- Time…

\- It's a good think! You need to be with a real woman, said Henry smiling.

\- Henry, said Terry, listen to me. While it lasted, she was more real for me than anything. She was more real than everything I have known. I saw her. I kissed her. I love her and then she wasn't there anymore. She not here anymore.

Henry was sad for his brother, he had noticed how he was happy when he was writing to Candy…and she wrote him back…

 **oOoOo**

Candy was in her apartment changing channels on the television and she ended up falling on the movie "Notorious" and she started watching it. She started thinking about the time she was writing Terry… No. she had to stop thinking about him. Anthony was there, but she didn't love him like she loved Terry and she didn't want to use him as a stand in… So she had told him, after the kiss, that they stay friends.

Candy turned off the television and walked to her bedroom and she felt a noise on her floor which was covered with a little carpet. One of the wooden floorboard was loose and she opened it to see what was there, she found a small packet covered with plastic. She opened it , it was attached with rubber bands and she found her book "Persuasion" by Jane Austen. He did say he was going to find a way to give it back to her. By being two years behind, he was able to hide it during the contruction. She knew he was full of attention with the tree incident which appeared as if by magic… And that floorboard that started to move and screech. She opened the book and inside, there was a red rose dried and It was at the page where he had underlined the sentence saying:

 _ **"**_ _ **There couldn't have been two hearts as opened, taste so similar, feelings so united"**_

She closed the book and pressed it on her heart and closed her eyes. She thought about Terry again…

 **oOoOo**

Two years later…

For Terry, it was now January 1st was looking out the window and he was thinking about Terry. They were now at the same time frame as when they were writing each other…

 **oOoOo**

For Candy, it was the year 2008 and she had bought an old house and she had called Anthony to show it to him.

\- What do you think?

\- It's a dump! Said Anthony.

\- With a good architect we could make renovations…

\- Renovations? You have your apartment…

\- I've been living there for two years… I want a change…

She thought at the house she had liked so much during her "walk" with Terry… She wanted the same thing…

\- I have already contacted an architect. You want to come with me to see him? She continued.

\- All right, said Anthony.

So they went together, to see the architect for the renovations of the house. They went inside the building where there were lots of companies and they found a company that Candy had contacted, it was " Visionary Vaguard and Associates:.

\- It's a new company, said Candy, walking next to Anthony.

\- A new company?

\- Yes, new and cheap…

\- Oh, good for you then,,,

They got inside the company, the doors were made of glass. The receptionist greeted them warmly.

\- Hello, Dr. White, please have a seat, I'm going to announce you…

\- Thank you, said Candy smiling.

She was going to have a seat on an armchair and Anthony sat on the other armchair. She took an envelop out, it was red from her purse and gave it to Anthony, saying:

\- By the way, Happy Valentine's Day.

It was Valentine's Day. Anthony took the envelop. It was a friendship card, not a love one…

\- Oh my God, Candy! I didn't get you anything. I was so preoccupied lately and…

\- It's ok…, she said smiling.

 **oOoOo**

Terry was with his brother. They were getting out of the building where the architect office was. It was Valentine's Day…

\- Whoa, said Henry.

\- It's globalwarming, said Terry smiling.

 **oOoOo**

The architect arrived to greet Candy and Anthony.

\- Dr. While, she said, welcome to our company.

Candy stood up to shake his hand smiling. He asked them to follow him to the conference room, to discuss the project. He had some plans of a house on the table that Candy was looking at, she thought about the house she had visited with Tery and that she had found so beautiful. She wanted the same thing. A young woman arrive smiling to greet them. She had brown hair and was pretty.

\- Hello, she said, I'm Veronica Vanderbeck.

\- Anthony, he said shaking her hand.

\- It's good to see you abain, Dr. While…

\- Hello, said Candy smiling

They started discussing about the house and the modification they intended to do.

\- Is it possible to have an atrium? Said Candy

\- Of course, said the architect smiling.

 **oOoOo**

Terry and his brother were crossing the street when he asked him:

\- You want to come and have a drink with me, after work?

\- No, sorry, I can't. I'm going out with Vanessa for Valentine's Day…

\- Wait a minute, said Terry, say that again…

\- It's Valentine's Day, I'm going out with my girlfriend. Drink some cold Champagne and eat oysters and maybe little chocolates…

\- It's today…?

\- February 14th.

\- February 14th, 2006, said Terry thinking.

Candy had talked about that date in one of her letters… Why was that again? He had to go back and read Candy's letters at the Lake House.

\- Yeah, said his brother.

\- Have fun buddy! Said Terry smiling, I have to go…

\- Thank you! Bye!

 **oOoOo**

Candy, had finished her meeting, she took her coat to put it back on.

\- Thank you again for choosing our company, said the architect smiling.

\- Shall we go? Said Anthony

But Candy had stopped talking, she was frozen on the spot for a few seconds, attracted by the drawing framed on the wall in the conference room. She went closer…

\- What? I have to go back to work, said Anthony

\- Wait… who did this drawing? She said looking at the drawing closer.

\- In fact, it's my brother who did it, said the architect

\- Who is your brother? Asked Candy slowly.

\- Terrence Grandchester. Do you know him?

\- Yes, said Candy smiling, yes, I know him. Do you know how I could get in contact with him? Is he somewhere in this office…?

\- I'm sorry, said Henry, Terry's brother, euh… he… he's dead.

\- Dead? Said Candy, with a broken voice.

Candy had the impression that they were stiking a knife in her heart. She had tears in her eyes.

\- It's been exactly two years ago today, in fact. He had an accident…

There was a silence and Inside Candy's head, she started thinking fast, at a 100 miles an hour…

\- Where? She asked sadly.

She left the office running, Anthony followed her.

\- Candy! What's going on? Where are you going? Candy!?

\- I have an errand to run, you can go back to work…, she said running as fast as she could.

 **oOoOo**

Terry was in his truck going to the Lake House…

 **oOoOo**

Candy had taken her car and she was driving to the Lake House, as fast as she could…

 **oOoOo**

Terry arrived at the Lake House and got out of the car…and ran toward the house…

 **oOoOo**

Candy arrived at the Lake House and she wrote a letter very fast…

 **oOoOo**

Terry was inside the house in the attic looking for Candy's old letters…

 **oOoOo**

Candy got out of the car to walk to the mailbox. She put the letter and lifted the red indicator and she prayed Terry would be there to take the letter. She waited for a while and it didn't move. She put her hands in front of her eyes and she started crying, kneeling in front of the mailbox.

 **oOoOo**

Terry had found the letter in which Candy was talking about Valentine's Day 2006 and about the accident at the Daley Plaza and that a man was dead… and that was the reason she came to the Lake House.

 **oOoOo**

Candy was crying outside under the mailbox. She was thinking about that day… She was having lunch with her mother.

\- It's Valentine's Day and it's 15 degrees! Said Candy, we're not in Chicago! Last year we had a snow storm!

\- They say it's global warming! Iceberg are going to start to melt and water is going to cover the earth. Thank God we won't be alive to see it.

 **oOoOo**

Terry was on the sidewalk about to cross the road and he was looking at Candy and her mother having lunch.

 _ **"**_ _ **Terry, I know why you didn't come that evening. It was you at the Daley plaza, that day. It was you. Don't go, please. Wait, please. Don't look for me, don't try to find me. I love you and I took me all this time to tell you, but I love you.**_

 **oOoOo**

Candy was still sobbing under her mailbox.

 **oOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **And if you still care about me, wait for me. Wait with me, wait…"**_

 **oOoOo**

Terry was on the side of the road. He didn't cross the street and he took Candy's letter out and he read:

 ** _"_** ** _Wait two years, Terry. Come to the Lake House. I'm there, waiting for you"_**

 **oOoOo**

Candy was looking at the mailbox and the indicator came down and she heard a car arriving. He was there! She turned around to go and meet Terry.

\- You waited…, she said with love

Terry jumped on her lips with hunger and he took her face in his hands, she kissed him back and she put her arms around his neck, she was caressing his long hair. They kissed for a long time.

\- I love you too, he said, still kissing her…

Then, they walked both of them to the Lake House, still kissing while walking. They got inside the Lake House. There was some furniture, it was a little chilly. They found a comforter and they covered themselves, curled up against each other.

\- You came to warn me, said Terry

\- When I understood that it was you the accident men that day and why you didn't come to our date… to think that I did everything to save you…

\- And that accident brought you here and you "met" me…

\- There's a silver lining for everything?

\- Yes, since you saved my life… but I have to admit, it was hard to wait two years… but you were worth it, my love… oh I love you so much, and it's so good to finally have you in my arms! How did you figure it out?

\- I was at "Visionary Vanguard and Associates"… and I saw your drawing of the Lake House and I asked who had done it and the architect told me that it was his brother, Terrence Grandchester and he asked me if I knew you. I said yes and I asked him if you were somewhere in the office… so he told me that you were died exactly two years ago today… Your brother "recognized" me…

She thought about the incident while continuing to tell the story:

 _Henry looked at her._

 _\- Wait a minute, Candy White, Candy. You're his mysterious pen pal from the future!_

 _\- Yes, it's me! Said Candy, where did it happened?_

 _\- It was the famous accident at the Daley Plaza, on Valentine's Day 2006…_

 _\- I was there, said Candy crying, it was him, oh my God! It was him!_

 _She might still be able to stop terry from coming, he was coming for their date!_

 _\- Excuse-me, I have to go…_

\- And I ran out of there to come here. And Anthony followed me…

\- Anthony? You got back together?

\- No, we're just friends. I couldn't forget about you… and what about you? how is it that you're  
here?

\- I wanted to have a drink with my brother when he refused saying it was Valentine's Day and that he was going out with his girlfriend…

\- You didn't know?

\- I lost track of all time when you "left " me

\- Oh my love…

\- I remembered the date of our date and you had said that I had missed and that in my head I never would've missed it for the world… so I decided to come here and read your letters again, more precisely the one in which you were talking about the accident… and when I came out, I saw the indicator was up, which meant you had written me a letter…

\- Oh my God! You were here by chance?

\- To read your letter…

\- Thank God…

\- I was crazed with joy to get a letter from you, even if the content didn't please me… two years? But for you my love,I would've waited for 100 years if I had too. But I have to ask you, why two years?

\- Well, because of my time it was two years later for you…I had already lived 2006…

\- And 2007… I get it.

\- Thank you for waiting for me.

\- Thank you for saving my life. I knew you were the woman of my life. I love you so much! He said with love.

\- I love you too, my love…

They kissed again for a long time savouring every kiss, every tongue lick with all the tenderness in the world.

\- What were you doing at my company by the way? He asked with they stopped kissing.

\- I didn't know it was your company, I didn't pay attention to you brother's family name… but I bought a house that I wanted to renovate…

\- Really?

\- Yes, I want it like the house number 27…

\- I like that house a lot too… I'm going to help you make your dream come true…

\- I chose your company because it was new and in general, the new ones are cheaper…

\- Well, as the wife of one of the owners, I'm going to make you a special family price…

\- Wife?

\- Yes, my love. Candy, will you marry me?

\- Yes, Terry! I want to be your wife! She said laughing.

He took a ring out of the pocket of his pants. A beautiful solitary with a gree emerald, the color or her eyes, which he put on her finger. She smiled and put her arms around his neck to kiss him on the lips for a long time.

They had been patients and they were finally together when the time was right, when destiny had decided it was finally the good moment. They had learned to love beyond home, beyond time and even beyond death. Love will never fails.

 _ **The end**_


End file.
